Mild Irritant
10/12/2011 01:03 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Hookshot (The Tina, Polyhex) --- Slipstream sits in the darkest corner of the Tina, using her coloration to an advantage so she'd be more or less left alone in peace. Not that it always worked of course, but sometimes it was nice to be able to drink a good mid-grade energon without having to be pestered. Her magenta optics and the soft glow of her drink betray her presence though. There are those who come seeking to nurse their thoughts and find some peace and quiet with the companion of energon, and then there are those who come seeking fun. Hookshot would fall into the latter. Arriving at the Tina with the sort of good mood that just drips off of his fancy tope and indigo paintjob. Although he isn't necessarily making much noise, other than the sounds of his feet clacking against the floor, there is certain loudness to his presence that could scarcely be ignored. With a strut that speaks of confidence and self satisfaction, Hookshot brings himself up to the bar, leaning one elbow against it and orders a drink, already glancing about to locate all the other patrons, searching even the darkest corners; ESPECIALLY the dark corners. Whether or not Slipstream paid much attention to the comings and goings of the others in the Tina wasn't quite obvious. Her gaze seemed to be fixed and yet unfocused. Definitely doing some sort of hard core thinking or perhaps daydreaming. She takes a slow sip of her drink, letting it sits in her mouth to allow the full flavor of it flood her taste sensors before she swallowed it. Sitting alone there in the dark corner. That's Slipstream for you. Corner one. Yes, that eerie mech with the odd mumbling is in one corner, as per usual. And in dark shadowy corner number two? Magenta optics. Hookshot's own optics brighten a moment as his mind hangs in the battle between indulgence and self preservation. Hookshot finds his order slipped into his hands, and picks it up, bringing it to his lips. Finally he shrugs and orders another round for Slipstream, but stays where he is, watching her for any reaction. A waiter takes the drink that Hookshot ordered and delivers it to Slipstream's table. She raises her optics to him looking quizzically at him. He simply points out Hookshot and says, "From the mech at the bar." then turns and moves away. Magenta optics look at Hookshot, going from slightly widened in surprise to narrowed a bit in suspicion. Another sip of her original drink is taken, her gaze not breaking away for awhile before then look toward the bench seat opposite of her. A invite? Hard to say. The surprise and the suspicion both seem to make Hookshot smile. But then, that says nothing. It could be said that a smile was his poker face, for it is almost ever present, but not always pleasant. Seeing the subtle gesture, Hookshot takes his energon and strides over to where Slipstream is relaxing in the corner, pausing a moment to tilt his head down at the seat as if confirming the invite without any verbal queues. Slipstream raises her optics again, peering up at him carefully like she was looking for some sort of reason for his actions. "Why?" is all she has to ask, that one simple word. Want for explanation. A very vague flick of her fingers gestures toward the seat again. Apparently she tolerates him... Hookshot broadens his grin and places his energon down on the table before taking his seat. At first he sits up very straight as he faces her, but then slowly leans forward, placing his elbows on the hard surface, leaning his neck forward to rest his chin on a cradle of metal fingers. His optics narrow slightly in an almost cattish look, before he answers, "Why not?" Slipstream snorts softly at that reply, a slight twitch of her wings. Unlike him she remains straight backed in her seat. She taps a couple fingers against her glass. She is studying him now, not liking that look at all, "Considering my association with certain ex-members of our army I would think no one would bother. That's why not." she points out. Ah yes she is quite aware that there are probably rumors going around about her. Hookshot rolls his head to one side, and then the other, a small look of feigned bafflement coming over his features. "Really? Associations with ex-members. I certainly didn't notice." He resumes his impish smile, keeping his optics locked on her at all times. Slipstream narrows her optics at him. "Don't play me like I'm stupid Hookshot because it won't get you anywhere. Either speak your peace now or get the slag out of my sight." her tone is low, but full of irritation. Hookshot straightens up, resting his hands on the table top, his optic ridges raised and a full out smile exposing his denta takes place, looking a chuckle short of bursting into laughter. "Touchy. Perhaps it pains me to see anyone all alone. The way I see it, since neither Soundwave nor Megatron have condemned you publicly, neither shall I. Who you knew or were close to is immaterial if you continue to fight for the empire." Slipstream sips on the remains of her first drink as she stares him down with every bit of suspicion she possesses. The empty glass is lowered to the table top. "I do fight for the Empire, Hookshot. Yes I lost a friend and we lost two perfectly good medics." she doesn't really count Lifeline as one, she wasn't here long enough. "Now we have to deal with the aftermath. Come to realization that Psykeout may be our new CMO. You ever met that mech?" she asked. Hookshot shakes his head, "Never had the pleasure of his acquaintance," Hookshot responds. "Although I've heard enough horror stories to last me a decavorn. To be honest, I look forward to meeting him and see how he compares to the rumors." Slipstream nods to that reply, optics shifting toward the second glass. What were the chances it was spiked? A gamble to trust it wasn't... rude to not accept it as well. "Watch yourself with that one." is all she can say, frowning a bit now. Hookshot lets out a short chuckle, noticing the hesitance of her to drink the energon. He raises his own drink to his lips as he continues to study her. "Is he really so terrible? I have a hard time believing someone like that could ever be chief medical officer - again if the rumors hold any truth." Slipstream looks back to the mech across from her at his chuckle. "Oh he is that terrible and dangerous to boot. If you tick him off he can and will extinguish your spark and make it look like an accident. I have seen what he is capable of in person. He talks like a sane mech, but if anyone watched him without him knowing about it they'd catch him doing something questionable." Hookshot raises his optic ridges. "So you say? iiiinteresting!" Hookshot says with almost too merry of a tone as he idly strokes his chin thoughtfully. "I think he may be my new favorite then... and being one of my favorites is not always advantageous." Slipstream hms softly to that, looking thoughtfully at the mech. "Being any fellow 'Cons focus is usually not advantageous around here. Sometimes one has to get physical to get one's point across. Other times it's merely verbal interaction that decides things." a little roll of her shoulders as she clasps the drink in her hand. "If this is spiked, you'll find out which I favor, Hookshot." she promises. Hookshot jerks his chin back looking as if someone had dealt him a physical blow. His optics blink on and off a few times, and then his face changes to a look of mortification and indignance. "Really, Slipstream, how could you even think I would do such an underhanded thing to a fellow Decepticon!" Slipstream sips on the drink slowly, regarding him over the lip of the glass. She swallows and gives him this oddly sweet smile, "Because Hookshot what better way to overpower another than to spike their drink. You can take them anywhere you want, do whatever you wanted, and then cover up your tracks once you were done. I'd not be surprised that someone put you up to it. But perhaps you have your own motivations as well." Hookshot allows his face to slowly return to a neutral expression as he finished his drink in a long, final gulp. He silently regards Slipstream for a moment or two when he is finished, before saying, "It would be no advantage to me to bring you any harm, whether to your body, core, spark, or reputation. Not right now." He allows his smile to return as he continues to say, "And besides that fortuneteller is long gone and I'm not sure I could get another good deal on you! I mean, after all, the Autobots already had their fill of you, so even selling you out to them isn't worth the effort or risk." Slipstream looks momentarily baffled at what Hookshot says next, then giggles softly and shakes her head. That was about the funniest thing she ever heard in a long time. Her wings bobbed slightly in her mirth. After awhile she regained her composure and smiled at him, "They shouldn't have taken me in if they didn't expect me to fight them all the way there and all during my time with them." she commented, a another sip of the drink then a swallow, "So why would you need a good deal on me anyway?" Hookshot had been watching Slipstream, preparing to be lashed out at, having gotten too used to Nova Black's radiant temper. However, when laughter comes instead, he smiles with moderate relief, and no shame either way. "Why, my dear sweet Slipstream? Because I am a collector, and sometimes you need more than just credits to get what you want. I will not risk myself unless it's a direct order from my superiors, or if there is a magnificent gain to yield." Slipstream considers quietly, then says, "A collector of what hm? Information perhaps? Take it to the highest authority? I've nothing to tell you then other than I not only am I doing my regular missions like patrols and guard duty, but I am also teaching newbies in basic combat and working with Stormfront on his escort group." Hookshot bellows out a raucous laughter in response to Slipstreams assumptions. It takes him a while to settle down and stop his frame from shuddering from the amusement. "Well... ha ha ha... well, information is my job, but NOT my passion! Ah, do you know what the black market would pay for a subdued seeker? Whether it's for their own version of the pits, or to harvest for parts, or whatever else have you... they fetch a high price - and it's a high price for what I seek in ugly times as these." Slipstream looses that smile quickly enough once Hookshot is done talking. There is just a slight annoyed posture to her wing action now. "Are you implying I am subdued Hookshot?" she hisses between her denta, optics lighting up so bright then go from magenta to a hot pink. Hookshot quirks an optic ridge. "No, Slipstream, you aren't. But you would be had I spiked your drink." Slipstream inclines her head to that, "True. But then why bring it up? What's your gain for telling me?" Hookshot smirks. "Just to keep you aware. So long as people are valuable to the empire, I would never remove them, even to satisfy my own avarice. However.... lose your value, and I make no promises. Stay loyal despite placing your trust in those who were undeserving in the past, and you can trust me. I am merely placing my cards on the table." Optics narrow at the mech before her, then she sets the half empty glass on the table. A warning then. That is how she is taking it. "I do not trust easily Hookshot, but I thank you for your candor." Hookshot frowns greatly, widening his optics, showing a pathetic display of false hurt feelings. "And I was hoping we could be such good friends!" Slipstream smirks slightly at that, "Nice try, but I'm not falling for that. I've been hurt one too many times in the past solar year to be so easily fooled." "It wasn't a nice try," Hookshot says, suddenly shifting gears and going deadpan. "If anything, it was a half-aft try." Hookshot places his hands flat on the table and pushes himself to his feet. "Well, I think it is time to say good cycle for now, pleasant company as you are in all of your melancholy." Slipstream chuckles a bit at that comment, then nods toward the mech, "Oh this isn't melancholy, I assure you." she notes, "But don't let me stop you to getting back to whatever it is you really do Hookshot." Hookshot smirks down at Slipstream. "Whatever it is I do..." he repeats, seeming amused. he then flourishes a bow. "Till we meet again, my seeker fair," Hookshot says theatrically before turning to stride out of the Tina. Slipstream watches him walk away, then pushes her drink away.. best not drink the rest.. just in case. Not like he'd see that she did that now he's gone. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Hookshot's Logs